The Zoo and a Baseball Game
by Justicerocks
Summary: On his days off Matt takes Ellie to the zoo and Andy and Jacob to a baseball game 15th in "AE&J" Series.


**A\N:** I'm so glad you all still like this series and all of the characters :) I really hope you like this one.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **The Zoo and a Baseball Game**

"NO! NO! MOMMY! MOMMY! DADDY!" Ellie woke up in a panic and started screaming as tears ran down her cheeks.

"It's alright sweetheart!" Matt turned on the light and rushed towards her bed, "I'm here. Daddy's here."

"Daddy," She snuggled into him as she continued to cry. This lasted another few minutes before she fell asleep again. Matt stayed for almost ten minutes before leaving.

Ellie's night terrors had been going on now for almost three weeks and her paediatrician said there wasn't much they could do. Eventually after she got used to sleeping in her bed they'd go away. Both Gabby and Matt hoped that would be soon.

It was the last week in August and they were getting Andy ready for Senior Kindergarten. Ellie was enrolled in a local pre-school program that ran Mondays, Wednesday's and Fridays for three hours in the morning; and Jacob was crawling and getting into everything.

To say Matt and Gabby were busy would be an understatement but despite his wife pretending to be okay Matt knew she wasn't. She was incredibly close to her mother and she was having a hard time accepting that her mother was dying. She read up about Alzheimer's online and knew what would happen.

"Ellie get back to sleep alright?" Gabby met her husband at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah," He confirmed, "Buying another set of baby monitors was a good idea," He told her. "We might not have heard her right away if we didn't have them.

"Sometimes I have good ideas," She winked as she checked on Andy and then Jacob, glad to see they were both sleeping soundly.

"I never said you didn't Babe," He told her as they walked into the master bedroom Gabby setting Ellie's baby monitor beside Jacob's permanent one. For Jacob they had one that had video feed and one-way audio. One was in their bedroom, and another was in the kitchen and each of them had an app that remotely connected or in on their phones. It was the same system they'd used for both Ellie and Andy when they were little as well.

When Ellie's night terrors had become an ongoing thing they'd bought a pair of walkie-talkie style baby monitors one for Ellie's bedroom and one for them to keep. I had one-way audio, they could hear her but she couldn't' here them.

"So I was thinking tomorrow I could take Ellie to the zoo. You know she loved it the last time to went."

Crawling into bed Gabby looked at her husband, "You don't have to? You're already taking Andy to the baseball game on Saturday."

"Yeah I know but I want to spend some time with Ellie too."

She knew what he was trying to do; she didn't like it, "I'm fine Matt. I'll admit I wasn't for the first few days but is been two weeks. I'm fine. I've come to terms with the fact my mother dying.

"Gabby I don't think that's something you ever learn to deal with. I'm still not over my father's death and that was a long time ago."

"Yeah well I'm fine." She glared at him. "Just…. Just…" She shook her head and then began to cry, "See, now look you've made me cry."

"Come here," He held her and gently rocked her back and fourth in his arms, "It's alright to be upset."

"No," She shook her head; "I have to be strong for the kids and for my Dad."

"No you don't."

"I can't break down in front of the kids Matt!" She exclaimed.

"I think we should tell them," He began slowly, "I know they might not understand but I think it'll make you less stressed out."

"What and have Ellie have more night terrors? No! They're just too little. Way to young Matt."

"Okay, it's your call. I am going to take Ellie out tomorrow though. So you'll just have the boys."

"Matt you-"

"I can take Jacob and even Andy to if you want."

"No. It's fine just take Ellie." She looked at him and let out a little breath

"What's wrong?"

She didn't respond, she just simply kissed him on the lips before reaching for the lamp and turning it off, "Goodnight Babe," She snuggled into him and went back to sleep.

"Good night Babe," He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her arm up and down until she fell asleep. Once she was asleep and almost peaceful looking he allowed himself to go to sleep as well.

* * *

"Daddy!" Ellie looked over her shoulder and frowned. She'd run ahead of him as he finished getting organized "I'm here!" He began taping her foot impatiently.

"Ellie," He pushed the empty stroller towards her and looked at her. "You need to wait sweetie. Daddy doesn't like you running off like that. Why don't' you sit in the stroller.

She put her finger to her chin and pretend to think, "No!"

"Ellie," He wasn't comfortable with her walking when it was so crowded, she hated holding onto hands and when she got excited she was known to run. "I'm sorry but you have to sit in the stroller or we go home. It's very busy. Do you want to get lost?"

"No!" She instantly shook her head.

"Then come sit in the stroller. You can hold the map and tell me where to go alright."

"Yay!" She grinned and let Matt put her in the stroller and buckle her in. He made sure she had her water cup and that her hat was securely on before handing her the map of the zoo. "Monkeys!" She pointed to the picture of the monkeys on the map, "Funny Daddy!"

"Alright sweetie, the monkey's it is." He pushed the stroller to the where the monkeys' were. On the way there were plenty of other things to see and do.

At the monkey habitat Ellie giggled at everything they did and especially liked it when they licked their bums. "Funny Daddy!" She giggled, "Silly."

"Yes that's very silly," He agreed, "You know sometimes you act silly like a monkey."

"Daddy too!" She responded.

"Yeah I know Mommy thinks so," He commented, "How about we go see the birds next?"

"Okay," She took a long drink of her water and watched everything go by. It didn't take them long to get to where the birds were. "Daddy! Birdie!" She pointed to where a trainer was holding onto a bird and showing everyone.

"I see, do you want go see the bird?"

"Yes pleeed."

"Good manners," He praised and pushed the stroller over to where the trainer was. The trainer was explaining how parrots can repeat things they here and even gave a demonstration.

"What's the birds name?" A child asked.

"Her names Kelly," The trainer responded.

"No!" Ellie yelled, "Kelly boy name!"

The trainer turned to her, "It can be a boys name too."

"No! You're wrong!" Ellie pointed at her and glared shaking her head angrily.

"Elizabeth!" Matt schooled. His face red from embarrassment he looked at the trainer, "I'm so sorry."

"Daddy!" Ellie began to cry, "I right!"

He pushed the stroller out of the area and into a rather private spot with benches. He sat down and lifted Ellie out of the stroller, "Ellie. The trainer was right. Kelly is a boys name and a girl's name. "He explained, "It's not very nice to tell adults they're wrong alright. I don't want to see you do that again."

"Daddy!" She shook her head and continued to cry. Matt realized she was probably getting hungry so he brought her to a pizza place. After she was finished eating she quickly fell asleep in the stroller.

"MOMMY!" Ellie ran ahead of Matt into the house proudly carrying her new toy monkey, "Look, look!" She showed Andy who frowned and was about to say something when Matt cut in.

"Andy I'm taking you to a baseball game tomorrow. You can get the jersey you want alright."

"Okay Daddy," He smiled and then said, "Jacob can come too."

Matt had thought about bringing Jacob but thought Andy might want to spend some time with him, "Are you sure? He can stay here with Mommy and Ellie."

"No Daddy," Andy shook his head, "Jacob likes baseball."

"He does?" Matt tilted his head, "When did you find this out?"

"He tried to say ball. Mommy said he did today."

"Really?" Matt smiled at the fact that his youngest was trying to put sounds together, "Where's Mommy by the way?"

"Right here," Gabby emerged with Jacob on her hip, "This ones outgrowing his clothes again so I went to make sure the bigger sizes were easy to get too."

"Mommy!" Ellie ran towards her, "Look! Look!"

"Oh I see baby," She grinned as she handed Jacob to Matt, the infant reaching for his father, "Did you have fun at the zoo?"

"Yes!" She grinned.

"Good. Now go and play alright," She watched her go off and play with Andy.

"She informed a trainer that Kelly was a boys name not a girls name," Matt lowered his voice, "She told the trainer she was wrong?"

"She did what?"

"She talked back to the trainer," Matt told her, "That's a first."

"Oh," Gabby shook her head, "That's the last thing we need right now. Her mouthing off."

"It's alright sweetheart," Matt rubbed her arm, "We'll handle it."

"We'll have too," She kissed his cheek, "I'm going to go get dinner started."

"No, no. I'll make dinner, you relax; Go and play with the kids."

"Matt," She looked at him, "I told you I don't want special treatment."

"Gabby," He stared at her, "Stop it. I know you're hurting okay? Please don't shut me out, let me help you."

"I can't deal with this right now," She left and went to go and play with the kids.

Matt sighed and shook his head. He'd have to keep a close eye on her and keep advising her to see someone.

* * *

"Daddy can I have some?" Andy watched his father take a drink of beer, "Please?"

"Sorry bud," He chuckled, "When you're a little older maybe. You have your pop and burger."

"I know," He nodded, "And peanuts." He held up the bag, "Why can't Jacob have any?"

"Your brothers a little young to eat them. He's going to have some of my hotdog and some snacks from home."

Andy nodded and kept eating as they watched the game. He had his baseball glove nearby in case he caught a ball.

"Ba! Ba!" Jacob repeated as he bounced up and down on Matt's lap.

"Yeah look at the ball," Matt pointed to the game, "Do you think your brother will catch one?"

"Ba!" He repeated.

"Daddy!" Andy pointed to where the ball was coming towards their section and everyone was reaching to grab it. A player had hit a home run and so it was even more exciting.

"I didn't catch it," Andy frowned miserably. An older boy one row down had caught it.

"That's alright buddy," Matt said, "Don't be upset."

"Hey," The boy, a little older then fourteen turned in his seat and smiled at Andy, "Do you want the ball buddy?"

Andy gasped, "Yes please!"

"Oh no," Matt shook his head, "You caught it. You should keep it. He has to learn he can't always get what he wants."

"No, no," The boy urged, "I come to games all the time with my Dad; I don't mind really."

"Please Daddy?" Andy asked, "Please?"

"Okay," Matt relented, "Say thank you."

"Thank you, thank you!" Andy took the ball and grinned happily, "Thank you so much!"

"You're very welcome," The teenager turned back in his seat and continued watching the game.

"This ball is special; Daddy I'm going to put it in the backpack," Andy said and carefully placed the ball into the backpack under hi father's seat.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think? Please review and let me know.

 **Up Next:** Brianne goes into labour and gives birth to her and Kelly's baby. How will Matt and Gabby's kids react?


End file.
